Só em Sonhos
by Ptyxx
Summary: Harry tem pesadelos, e Snape o usa como cobaia. Slash.
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Só em Sonhos  
Autora: Ptyx  
Casal: Snape/Harry  
Classificação: R  
Gênero: Romance  
Resumo: Harry tem pesadelos, e Snape o usa como cobaia. Slash.  
Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um centavo - só me divirto com eles.

Três ou quatro capítulos, só. Depois tem uma continuação. Espero que gostem. É uma história leve, sem grandes sustos.

**Só em Sonhos**

Tudo começou numa noite em que Severus estava na cozinha de Hogwarts quando viu o Garoto de Ouro dos Gryffindors entrar, com toda a tranqüilidade, como se a hora de recolher não houvesse passado há muito, muito tempo.

— Potter. Passeando pelo castelo a altas horas da noite, como sempre.

— Boa noite, professor.

Severus procurou o esgar mais antipático em seu repertório e estampou-o em resposta ao tom irônico do garoto. Potter deu-lhe as costas, aparentemente disposto a ir embora. Como se pudesse fugir assim, sem mais nem menos, do professor de Poções.

— Potter.

— O que é... senhor? — respondeu o garoto, acentuando o tratamento, em tom de sarcasmo.

— Sente-se aqui e tome um chá comigo.

Potter arregalou os olhos de surpresa, e sentou-se ao lado do professor à mesa.

— Misky?

— Sim, professor? Oh, Harry Potter! Quando Dobby souber...

— Por favor, Misky, não avise ninguém que Potter está aqui. Estamos cansados e queremos apenas tomar alguma coisa. O que você quer, Potter?

— Er... um chocolate quente.

— Então traga um chocolate quente e um chá preto. E uma porção de biscoitos.

— Pois não, professor.

E Misky desapareceu por um instante, voltando rapidamente com uma bandeja e depositando-a à frente deles.

Severus pegou a xícara de chocolate e colocou na frente de Potter; depois pegou sua própria xícara e, por fim, estendeu o prato de biscoitos ao aluno.

— Pegue um biscoito.

Potter obedeceu, cada vez mais surpreso.

— Está tendo pesadelos, Potter?

— Como sabe?

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Infelizmente, sr. Potter, há uma ou duas coisas que temos em comum.

— Quer dizer... por causa da cicatriz... e a sua marca?

— É evidente.

— Ahn.

— Já tentou a Poção do Sono sem Sonhos?

— Tomo todas as noites. Não adianta.

— Todas as noites? Essa poção não deve ser usada diariamente, e Madame Pomfrey não costuma ...

— Eu mesmo tenho feito a poção

— Você, Potter? Então é por isso que não está funcionando.

Potter fuzilou-o com os olhos.

— Tenho uma garrafa ainda, posso lhe mostrar. E a poção de Madame Pomfrey também não está funcionando.

Severus suspirou.

— Estou trabalhando em novas fórmulas de poções contra pesadelos. Talvez você possa ser a minha cobaia — sugeriu.

Potter não pareceu ofendido, mas tampouco revelou grande entusiasmo. Provavelmente não acreditava na competência de Severus, pensou este.

— Termine o seu chocolate e vamos ao meu laboratório.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Severus lhe deu um frasco verde e disse para Potter ir para o seu dormitório, preparar-se para dormir e tom�-lo inteiro. No dia seguinte, após as aulas, ele deveria procur�-lo para contar-lhe o resultado.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

— Não adiantou nada.

Severus não se mostrou desanimado.

— Há quantas noites você não dorme, Potter?

— Umas... duas semanas.

Severus ficou perplexo.

— Mas... isso é muito grave. Se você não dorme, fica vulnerável ao Lord das Trevas. Como vão as suas aulas de Oclumência?

— Que aulas de Oclumência?

— Pensei que o Diretor fosse designar outra pessoa para ensin�-lo, ou ensin�-lo pessoalmente.

— Não.

Severus tentou ocultar a exasperação.

— Sente-se nessa poltrona. Eu vou lhe dar uma poção, e quero que permaneça aqui. Quero acompanhar as suas reações.

Potter concordou, cabisbaixo. Alguns minutos depois, Snape retornou com um frasco azul e entregou-o a ele.

— Tome tudo.

Potter tirou a rolha e aspirou o aroma. Fez uma cara surpresa, como se não acreditasse que Snape pudesse lhe dar algo que cheirasse bem. A poção cheirava a flores. Potter despejou o conteúdo garganta abaixo.

— Hmm. Essa foi a primeira poção gostosa que já tomei.

— Hmpf. O gosto não importa. Vamos ver o efeito.

Severus se sentou em outra poltrona, a noventa graus da de Potter.

— Uau, que demais.

— O que foi? Descreva-me suas sensações.

— Estou me sentindo leve. Como se estivesse voando. Oh, que bonito.

Potter tinha os olhos vidrados, fixos no horizonte.

— Conte-me o que está vendo.

— Pedrinhas coloridas flutuando. Puxa, que legal. — Então o garoto fixou seus olhos no professor de Poções. — Você... você tem um rosto muito interessante.

Severus sentiu-se corar.

— Sei. Nariz romano.

— Romano? Que palavra engraçada. Sei lá. Você... Acho que, no fundo, você se preocupa comigo.

— Potter, vamos mudar de assunto, sim?

— Por quê? Eu estou me sentindo bem.

— É que eu acrescentei opiáceas a essa poção.

— Opi... opiáceas! Ahaha! Outra palavra engraçada. Quer dizer... que eu estou... viajando?

— É, Potter. Você está _viajando_.

— Ora, ora, Severus. Não se faz isso com um aluno — disse Potter, imitando a voz de Dumbledore, e caindo na gargalhada em seguida.

Severus sentiu-se empalidecer.

— Não fique assim — pediu Harry, sonolento. — Eu queria ver você sorrir.

_Dê-lhe outro de seus sorrisos irônicos,_ pensou Snape, estampando outro dos esgares de seu repertório.

— Nem em sonhos, Potter.

— A sua voz... é... como é que dizem? Ah. Hipnótica — disse Harry, fechando os olhos.

TBC


	2. Capítulo 2

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Magalud:** Mais umas viagens neste capítulo... Espero que goste! Valeu pela primeira review!

**Marck Evans:** Ah, a Magalud ganhou desta vez, por pouco! Bom, algumas das tuas dúvidas serão rapidamente dissipadas neste capítulo...

**Karla Malfoy:** Todo mundo tem seu lado mais viajante, né? He he. TBC foi um lapso. Era pra ser "continua".

**Lilibeth:** Parece que o nariz romano fez sucesso. Mas tem quem diga que é aquilino, ou até adunco. Adunco, imagine! Pobre Sev.

**Paula Lírio:** Você gosta do Neil Gaiman (Sandman)? Tem uma frase dele que eu acho muito legal (a tradução é minha, porque eu só tenho em inglês)"As coisas não precisam ter acontecido para serem verdade. Os contos e os sonhos são verdades-sombra que persistirão, enquanto os meros fatos são poeira e cinzas, e serão esquecidos." (Mas isso não tem muito a ver com essa história não :D).

**Capítulo 2**

Severus dormiu muito mal no sofá de sua sala. Acordou cedo, arrumou-se e esperou que o pirralho acordasse. Estava prestes a ir acordá-lo quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e o pirralho emergiu lá de dentro, com um ar completamente desorientado.

— Bom dia, Potter. Teve pesadelos esta noite?

— Er... não.

— Ótimo. Parece que a poção Papaverea funcionou, então.

— A poção Papav... Er... Eu não me lembro de ter vestido...

— Eu transfigurei suas vestes em uma camisola. — Snape fez um gesto com a varinha e a camisola branca se transformou nas clássicas vestes escolares negras.

— Ah, certo. Então... é só eu tomar essa poção Papav...

— Papaverea.

— É só tomar essa poção Papaverea que...

— Não é bem assim, Potter. Opiáceas viciam.

— Opi... — Harry ficou vermelho, provavelmente se lembrando das asneiras que dissera na noite anterior. — Oh.

— Preciso acrescentar algum elemento que elimine o caráter viciante das opiáceas e, talvez, diminuir a sua dose, porque elas parecem ter um efeito muito forte sobre você.

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho, e Severus exultou.

— Volte hoje novamente, após as aulas.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Quando Severus aproximou-se de Potter com o frasco azul, o garoto olhou para ele, hesitante.

— Eu... er...

— Tome, Potter, e não fique envergonhado. Estou acostumado com as reações mais estranhas a todo tipo de poção. Pense como... se eu fosse um medibruxo.

E Severus se sentou, antegozando a humilhação do aluno, e viu-o engoliu em seco antes de se decidir a tomar a poção.

Novamente, Potter ficou sorrindo, abestalhado.

— Descreva-me suas sensações, Potter.

— Estou voando, flutuando nos ares. E tudo tem um contorno brilhante. Ah!

— O que foi?

— Uau — respondeu Harry, que havia olhado para o professor pela primeira vez desde que a poção fizera efeito, e parecia encantado. — Você é... fantástico. Demais. De tirar o fôlego.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Potter fechou os olhos, com expressão tranqüila.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Severus passou o dia seguinte trabalhando na Poção Papaverea. Se tudo desse certo, Potter não olharia para ele com olhos sonhadores e apaixonados antes de adormecer. Acreditava ter conseguido confinar o efeito das opiáceas ao estado de sono.

Viu que suas previsões estavam corretas quando o garoto adormeceu de imediato após tomar a poção.

Em vez de usar Mobilicorpus, como fizera nas noites anteriores, desta vez Severus tomou o garoto nos braços e o levou para a cama.

E, embora tivesse, como das outras vezes, transfigurado-lhe as vestes em camisola de imediato, desta vez lhe deu uma camisola com botões que iam até a barra... todos abertos.

Depois de devorar com os olhos o corpo do garoto — tão liso, tão esguio, apenas com uns poucos pêlos se adensando antes de desaparecerem dentro da cueca branca —, disse a si próprio que iria fechar-lhe os botões, e levou as mãos ao botão superior.

Mas o garoto, sorrindo em meio ao sono, segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a até seu mamilo, róseo e macio. Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Severus levou os lábios a um dos mamilos, rodeou-o com a língua. Ao mesmo tempo, percorria com as mãos o tórax, os braços, a lateral dos quadris. Então ergueu a cabeça e desceu os olhos pelo caminho dos pêlos, e libertou o pênis ereto do garoto de sua prisão. Não conseguindo resistir, curvou os dedos ao seu redor e apertou-o com delicadeza.

— Oh... Severus... tão bom! Mais... por favor.

Ouvir seu nome pronunciado com aquela carga de desejo foi o bastante para Severus esquecer qualquer pudor que ainda lhe restasse. Segurando com mais firmeza a base, Severus começou a masturbá-lo. De vez em quando, passava o polegar pela pontinha e pelas veias sensíveis que a cercavam. Nesses momentos, Harry projetava os quadris em sua direção.

Severus pensou em cobri-lo com a boca, mas não ousou. Apenas roçou o nariz em seus pêlos púbicos, depois passou a língua devagar pelos testículos. Bombeou mais forte com a mão direita enquanto cobria-lhe a pontinha com a esquerda, que logo se cobriu de sêmen. O pênis do garoto pulsava ainda em suas mãos quando Severus capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo de boa noite.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Severus dormiu muito mal no sofá, outra vez. E temia a hora em que Harry saísse do quarto e o encarasse. O garoto pensaria que tudo havia sido um sonho. Não havia motivos para temer, repetia a si próprio. Era preciso manter a aparência de indiferença.

Assim que a porta se abriu, Severus sentiu-se enrubescer. Estranhamente, o garoto também parecia embaraçado. Será que... Oh, Merlin, será que ele se lembrava, de alguma forma? Será que sabia que... Não. Aquilo não passava de paranóia.

Respirou fundo.

— Como foi a noite, Potter?

— Er, foi... boa.

— Teve bons sonhos?

— Tive. Nunca tive sonhos melhores — respondeu Harry, e enrubesceu outra vez.

Severus cerrou as mãos para que não tremessem, e tentou ocultar seu próprio nervosismo._ "Teve bons sonhos" _Por que diabo tivera de perguntar isso?

— Muito bem — disse o professor, enfim. — Não precisamos mais... fazer experiências, então. A poção Papaverea já está no ponto ideal.

— Quer dizer que...

— Vou lhe dar um frasco e seus problemas estarão resolvidos.

Estranhamente, o garoto não pareceu feliz.

— Certo. Er. Obrigado.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Talvez eu queira... receber um outro tipo de agradecimento.

Harry só não enrubesceu ainda mais porque isto não era possível.

— Que tipo de...

— Hoje é sábado. Não há aulas. O Diretor sabe que está aqui, e concordou com o meu pedido. Como você é ofidioglota, achei que poderia me ajudar no serpentário.

O garoto pareceu relaxar.

_Severus, você é mesmo um patife. O garoto está apavorado. E você está procurando encrenca, _dizia o seu lado mais racional.

Mas o outro lado, cínico e irresponsável, respondia: _Ora essa, por quê? Isso é apenas o velho estilo Slytherin, eu coço as suas costas e você coça as minhas._

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Enquanto almoçava com Harry Potter em seus aposentos, Severus se perguntava a respeito de suas próprias ações O que estava tentando fazer? Brincar com a mente do garoto? Ou torturar a si mesmo? Não fora o bastante ter molestado seu aluno? E por que aquela idéia de levá-lo ao serpentário? Sim, havia sido uma manhã bastante produtiva: o Garoto de Ouro, como ofidioglota, conversara com as cobras e o ajudara a melhorar o ambiente no serpentário para, assim, conseguir mais ovos. Mas era esse realmente o seu intento ao convidá-lo? E por que o convidara para o almoço, também?

Passaram o almoço conversando amigavelmente sobre tudo o que se relacionasse a cobras. Harry contou a Severus como havia ficado assustado ao descobrir que era ofidioglota. Severus surpreendeu-se ao se ver contando a Harry da forma como o Lord das Trevas exercia controle mental sobre as cobras.

Depois do almoço, Severus dispensou o aluno. Harry parecia triste ao sair, e Severus sentiu algo se contrair dentro de si pensar que o garoto nunca mais dormiria em sua cama.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Na noite seguinte, contudo, Harry voltou ao escritório de Severus em estado lamentável. Novamente, fora assombrado por pesadelos à noite e, desta vez, seus colegas não haviam sido capazes de despertá-lo. Ele se debatera durante a noite toda, e seus companheiros de quarto não haviam conseguido dormir. Sem entender a razão por que a poção falhara, Severus lhe deu uma nova dose, e o garoto adormeceu de imediato na poltrona.

Suspirando, Severus o carregou para sua cama. Como há duas noites, Harry segurou-lhe a mão e o puxou para si. Severus se conteve, e transfigurou-lhe as vestes na camisola sem mais delongas, apenas segurando a mão de Harry com a sua.

Mas Harry levou-lhe a mão aos lábios e a beijou, sem abrir os olhos.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou.

Severus afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e, sabendo que para Harry tudo não passaria de um sonho, não resistiu à tentação.

— Eu também amo você, garoto impossível.

Então depositou um beijo ternos sobre os lábios do garoto e se retirou.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Severus não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Nem um segundo sequer.

_É crueldade brincar assim com a cabeça do garoto. Você é um monstro._

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

**Serim:** Ah, você acertou - leia o capítulo e descobrirá. Que bom que você está gostando.

**Paula Lírio:** Acho que mais ou menos, Paula. Os pesadelos existem, sim. Mas até aí...

**Sheyla Snape:** Oba, leitora nova! Você já entrou no Potter Slash Fics (endereço no meu perfil-profile)? Obrigada pelas palavras amáveis. A Viv é fera mesmo!

**Marck Evans:** Também acho. Ele devia ser expulso pelo Dumbledore! (Só que aí seria uma outra história!) Nesta história os dois são um tanto... irresponsáveis, vamos dizer. Também, com tudo o que eles precisam enfrentar, sabe como é, ninguém é de ferro.

**Lilibeth:** Que bela pergunta! Linda análise, como sempre. Minha história fica mais bonita nas suas palavras.

**Baby Potter:** Eu também, eu também! Vem cá, monstrinho... Quanto à pergunta sobre o Harry, não posso responder ainda...

**Capítulo 3**

Era cedo ainda quando Harry acordou, e eles tomaram café da manhã juntos na sala. Harry parecia mais desarticulado e vacilante do que nunca. De repente, no entanto, ele encarou Severus com firmeza.

— Acho que eu sei o que está acontecendo.

Severus estremeceu por dentro, temendo o que o aluno fosse lhe dizer.

— Sim, Potter?

— É que... er... a poção me faz dormir, mas não impede os pesadelos. Eu só não tenho pesadelos... quando estou aqui — concluiu ele, em voz baixa.

Mais tranqüilo, mas muito surpreso, Severus arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era absolutamente ridículo e... totalmente lógico.

— Explique-se, Potter.

— Er. Eu não sei. Acho que... me sinto seguro aqui.

Severus se levantou de supetão, e começou a andar pela sala, de um lado para o outro.

— Potter, você não pode ficar dormindo no meu quarto todas as noites.

O garoto enrubesceu, e Severus teve de desviar os olhos dele para... Severus não sabia muito bem o que queria fazer com ele, mas, de qualquer forma, sentia que não seria algo _apropriado_.

— Talvez... se eu levar alguma coisa sua... um travesseiro? — sugeriu o Gryffindor, cada vez mais embaraçado.

— Um travesseiro! — Sim, era ridículo e, mais uma vez, espantosamente lógico. — Está bem. Faremos essa experiência. Avise os seus colegas de dormitório, no entanto, que, se você começar a ter pesadelos, devem levá-lo para a enfermaria e me chamar. Se, no entanto, essa experiência insana funcionar, volte aqui na noite seguinte, com a sua Capa de Invisibilidade, e traga o meu travesseiro.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— O travesseiro?

— Sim, Potter, o travesseiro. Será preciso trocá-lo todas as noites, não?

— Oh!

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

A experiência deu certo. E foi assim que Harry Potter começou a dormir todas as noites com um travesseiro com o cheiro de Severus Snape, e Severus Snape começou a dormir todas as noites com um travesseiro com o cheiro de Harry Potter. Não que Severus precisasse disso. Não que ele não se repreendesse todas as noites por não lançar um feitiço desodorizante sobre a referida peça. Não que aquilo não contribuísse para confundir ainda mais seus sentimentos.

Uma noite, ao trocarem de travesseiros antes de dormir, Harry ficou na ponta dos pés e colou os lábios nos seus, por um átimo de segundo. E então o garoto simplesmente se virou e saiu, rápido como um Avada Kedavra, deixando Severus fitando o infinito.

Na noite seguinte, Severus o mandou sentar-se na poltrona. Estava disposto a repreendê-lo pelo beijo. Mas, de alguma forma, as palavras de repreensão recusaram-se a sair de seus lábios, e ele se viu propondo a Harry que conversassem sobre Oclumência e tentassem fazer exercícios de relaxamento mental para que Harry aprendesse a se proteger. Uma espécie de auto-hipnotismo, dignou-se a explicar-lhe Severus, tentando conter a impaciência.

A princípio, o garoto se mostrou tenso e nervoso, provavelmente achando que Severus iria tentar ler seus pensamentos. Mas aos poucos relaxou.

— Isso é muito bom. Por que não me ensinou essas técnicas no ano passado, em vez de atacar a minha mente daquele jeito?

Sempre o desafio. Severus se irritava, mas sabia que era melhor que Harry fosse assim, e não submisso; afinal, estava preparando-o para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas.

— No ano passado, estávamos correndo contra o tempo — declarou, laconicamente.

Quando Severus o dispensou e o levou até a porta, Harry segurou-lhe os ombros, e o puxou para si. Severus não resistiu, e retribuiu o rápido beijo.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Durante vários dias, eles seguiram essa rotina: Harry chegava à noite, os dois se sentavam e praticavam técnicas de relaxamento mental. Às vezes, conversavam sobre algo que acontecera durante o dia.

Na hora da despedida, Harry o beijava, e Severus retribuía. A cada dia, o beijo se prolongava mais, e se tornava mais ousado. Primeiro Harry tentara insinuar a língua por entre os lábios de Severus, mas este apenas lhe dera uma rápida mordida no lábio e o afastara. No dia seguinte, contudo, Severus deixou que Harry lhe explorasse o interior da boca. E no próximo dia, Severus ofereceu-lhe a própria língua. Harry gemeu, e comprimiu-se contra seu corpo. Severus o segurou com força.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Às vezes Harry fazia a Severus perguntas difíceis de responder. Severus chegara a contar-lhe fatos de sua infância, dominada pelo pai, um mago poderoso, violento e adepto fervoroso das idéias do Lord das Trevas. Harry quisera saber se fora por causa do pai que ele se tornara Comensal da Morte. Severus tentara resumir em poucas palavras.

— Foi mais em busca de aceitação do que qualquer outra coisa. O Lord das Trevas me ofereceu poder e reconhecimento. E um papel a cumprir. Ele fez com que eu me sentisse... importante.

— Eu nunca quis ser importante — replicou o garoto.

— É fácil para você, que sempre foi famoso, dizer isso.

Harry se inflamou.

— Eu não fui "sempre famoso"! Até os onze anos, eu comi o pão que o diabo amassou, se você quer saber. Depois disso melhorou um pouco, eu ganhei amigos, mas acha que é fácil ser "o Garoto de Ouro"?

Severus surpreendeu-se com a violência da reação.

— Você precisa aprender a controlar essa sua fúria.

— Muito engraçado, vindo de você! — foi a resposta imediata.

— Não aceito que fale comigo nesse tom.

O garoto suspirou e afundou na poltrona.

Severus esperou alguns minutos, até ele próprio se acalmar.

— O Lord das Trevas sabe localizar precisamente os pontos fracos de cada um, e utiliza-os em seu favor. É contra isso que estou alertando-o.

Como Harry ainda se mostrasse um tanto zangado na hora da despedida, foi Severus que o puxou para si e o beijou longa e avidamente. A princípio rígido e inflexível, Harry logo se entregou ao beijo, de um modo tão completo que Severus teve de se controlar para não ir adiante e... fazer o impensável.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

Eles nunca conversavam sobre os beijos, ou sobre o que sentiam. Tinha de ser assim, pensava Severus. Porque as palavras dariam uma realidade perigosa a tudo.

Continua...

O próximo capítulo é mais longo e é o último. Mas depois tem a continuação.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior e um Aviso:**

Pessoal, meu site está mudando de endereço. Agora é http dois pontos barra barra ptyx ponto noigandres ponto com. Se acharem complicado, vejam no meu perfil.

**Magalud:** Suspiros... Ah, o amor. Espero que goste do final. Mas depois tem mais.

**Lilibeth:** Isso mesmo, o que aquele Chapéu Seletor tem na cabeça? É verdade o que você disse sobre o Harry. A continuação vai ser sob o ponto de vista dele, então vai dar para entendê-lo melhor.

**Amanda Saitou:** Pois é, essa história tem um clima de sonhos que surpreendeu até a mim mesmo. Estou feliz que você esteja gostando.

**Sheyla Snape:** Site? Hm, eu estava convidando você para entrar no nosso grupo de discussão sobre slash, o Potter Slash Fics. Não é site, é um grupo yahoo. O endereço está no meu perfil. Tem fãs de todos os casais, pelo menos em tese. Se eu acho anti-ético o que o Snape fez? Acho. Ele também acha, mas isso não é desculpa. Esse Snape está muito longe de ser perfeito.

**Paula Lírio:** Você mandou, então eu coloquei bastante conversa e ação neste capítulo.

**Baby Potter:** É uma das minhas expressões favoritas nessa história, também! Sobre o "segredo", pode ser também que eu não saiba a resposta, não é? Leia o último capítulo e você entenderá melhor por que estou dizendo isso.

**Marck Evans: **Doce. Verdade, doce, meio inconseqüente, e onírica (glossário ptyx: "sonhadora", "viajante"). Bela análise, como sempre, amiguinho!

**Capítulo 4**

Chegaram a um ponto de relaxamento mental, juntos, que lhes possibilitava compartilhar pensamentos. Severus ouvira falar que isso, a chamada Comunimência, era possível, mas nunca passara por tal experiência. Seus dois mestres eram hábeis Legilimens, mas ele apenas sentira sua mente ser invadida por eles, jamais compartilhada. Entre Harry e ele, não havia invasão ou dominância. E Severus se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto a experiência era agradável. Talvez porque eles só conseguissem compartilhar pensamentos depois que suas mentes estavam completamente relaxadas.

A partir de então, Harry não precisou mais da poção nem de estar perto de Severus ou do travesseiro do Mestre de Poções para ter um sono tranqüilo. Dizia que conseguia dormir bem assim que relaxava a mente e entrava em sintonia com a de Severus.

.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.

— Vou ter de passar o Natal em Grimmauld Place.

— Eu sei — respondeu Severus.

— Não vamos poder, você sabe...

— Claro que não.

— Então hoje é a última noite.

— É.

— Severus...

O garoto começara a tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Era deliciosamente irritante, como tudo em Harry.

— Fale de uma vez!

Em vez de falar, Harry se levantou e se aproximou da poltrona onde Severus estava sentado e... tirou as vestes, ficando só de cuecas diante de Severus. Então se agachou ao lado de sua poltrona e começou a abrir-lhe os botões.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, sr. Potter?

As palavras nunca haviam sido o forte do garoto. Como se soubesse disso, ele se sentou no colo de Severus e o beijou ardentemente. Perdendo a capacidade de raciocinar, Severus o segurou contra si e levantou-se, carregando-o no colo até o quarto. Deitou-o na cama com cuidado e passou os olhos sobre o corpo do garoto. Como ansiava por tocar aquela pele suave, passar os dedos por aqueles músculos esculturais, desde o tórax até o considerável volume mal oculto pela cueca. Na verdade, distendendo a cueca ao máximo...

Severus engoliu em seco.

Livrou-se de suas vestes sob o olhar encantado do garoto, tirou-lhe os óculos, depositando-os sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e jogou-se na cama, agarrando-o e esmagando o corpo magro contra o seu.

— Oh, Harry. Por favor me diga... até onde vamos esta noite? O que você me deixa fazer?

Harry enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Severus e murmurou:

— Qualquer coisa. Tudo.

O gemido gutural que saiu dos lábios de Severus era irreconhecível para ele próprio. Mas uma voz interior mandava que se contivesse. Sabia que Harry era virgem, e totalmente inexperiente. Não podia ainda fazer o que queria, o que o corpo o empurrava a fazer com o garoto.

Afastou-o com firmeza de si.

— Vamos com calma.

Harry olhou para ele com expressão de total desespero.

— Não, por favor, não diga que nós não podemos.

— Sinto muito.

— Não é possível. Por que... por que não fazemos o mesmo que você fez comigo, aqui, aquela noite?

Severus gelou.

— Do que está falando, Potter?

— Eu sei que não foi um sonho. Nem da primeira vez, nem da segunda, quando você... disse que me amava também.

— Está dizendo um monte de absurdos, garoto.

— Não adianta negar. Conheço bem o efeito da poção, e sei quando estou sonhando e quando estou... naquele estado que não é nem dormindo nem acordado.

Severus sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

— Se acha que meu comportamento foi inadequado, fale com o Diretor.

Harry franziu o cenho, e meneou a cabeça.

— Mas... Não é nada disso! Do que você está falando?

O garoto parecia tonto, mas Severus achava que já era hora de ambos encararem os fatos.

— Da forma inadequada como um professor de Hogwarts se comportou com um aluno. Não vou pedir que me desculpe, porque meu comportamento foi indesculpável. Você estava em estado de semi-consciência, e eu me aproveitei de você. Fale com o Diretor; é o melhor que tem a fazer. Estou disposto a aceitar as conseqüências de meu comportamento. Mesmo que isso implique em perder um emprego de quinze anos.

— Não sei do que está falando. Eu não vou contar nada ao Diretor. Se não contei até agora, por que acha que agora eu contaria?

— Por que só agora está me contando que sabia?

— Porque eu sabia que você ia ter uma reação paranóica.

— Ah. Então você não é totalmente irrecuperável. Tem alguma noção da gravidade dos fatos.

— O que eu sei é que você é paranóico.

— Durante esse tempo todo você sabia, e não me contou. Entendo. Você tem se aproveitado de mim durante esse tempo todo.

— Aproveitado? O que quer dizer? — O garoto franziu o cenho. — Isso é ridículo. Não está querendo dizer que eu o seduzi, está?

— Por que acha a idéia ridícula? Só porque você é vinte anos mais jovem do que eu?

— Não, seu... idiota! A idéia é ridícula porque... porque você também me queria, desde o começo. Ou não? Diga que não.

— Desde o começo? Que começo?

O garoto socou o colchão, com expressão de total frustração. Severus teve pena dele, e o enlaçou pela cintura.

— Então você quer... o mesmo daquela noite?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Posso fazer o mesmo em você, se quiser.

— Ahn... eu tenho outros planos, esta noite. Espero que não se importe com... uma pequena variação.

— N-não. Desde que... desde que a gente faça alguma coisa, sabe.

— Além de ficar "discutindo a relação" a noite toda?

— É.

Severus puxou Harry para si e o beijou, lentamente, saboreando-o, provocando-o, lambendo, mordendo-lhe um lábio, depois o outro, chupando-lhe a língua. Ao mesmo tempo, percorria as costas do garoto com as mãos, até cobrir-lhe as nádegas ainda por sobre a cueca.

Então Severus descolou os lábios dos de Harry e lambeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, depois a região do pescoço.

Harry se contorcia embaixo dele.

— Gosta disso?

— Hmhmm.

— E disso — perguntou Severus, colocando a boca ao redor de um mamilo e começando a sugá-lo.

— Oh, sim!

Ainda brincando-lhe com os mamilos, Severus introduziu a mão por dentro da cueca de Harry, e cobriu-lhe o membro ereto.

Harry murmurou palavras desconexas e levou as duas mãos ao elástico da cueca para retirá-la. Daquela posição, era impossível, e Severus estava decidido a não facilitar-lhe a tarefa, descendo ainda mais com a boca até o umbigo e penetrando o inocente buraquinho com a língua, simulando uma outra carícia em um local muito mais íntimo.

Enfim, Severus desceu um pouco mais e ajudou Harry a se livrar das cuecas. Ao ver o pênis do garoto erguido em sua direção, pedindo para ser tocado, apertado, lambido, seu próprio pênis pulsou dentro da cueca.

Severus ajeitou-se entre as pernas de Harry e, em uma manobra diversionista, lambeu-lhe o interior das coxas.

— Severus, por favor!

Severus deu um sorriso sádico, e soprou sobre o pênis, já com uma gota prematura escorrendo.

— Oh, deuses... — lamuriou-se o garoto.

Finalmente compadecido, Severus agarrou-lhe a base do pênis com firmeza e o puxou para si. Ainda provocando, lambeu-lhe a pele do escroto, depois umedeceu-lhe a base do pênis com rápidas lambidas. Por fim, passou a língua pela pontinha e pelo lado interno, várias vezes, saboreando-lhe a gotinha de sêmen.

— Harry, você é doce — disse Severus, em tom surpreso, erguendo um pouco a cabeça. Ao fazê-lo, viu a expressão totalmente concentrada e enlevada do garoto, e resolveu que iria tentar dar o melhor de si.

O estranho era que Severus jamais gostara de chupar. Mas Harry era diferente. Tudo em Harry era diferente.

Severus soprou ar quente ao redor da pontinha outra vez. Harry gemeu, e Severus soube que ele não agüentaria muito mais. Cerrou os lábios firmemente ao redor do pênis róseo e macio e, aplicando cada vez mais pressão, começou a descer. Sua boca se encheu de saliva, e um gemido grave vibrou no fundo de sua garganta. Por que será que era tão bom ter o pênis de Harry em sua boca? Senti-lo pulsar lá dentro, então, era o paraíso. E sentir as duas mãos do garoto tocarem-lhe os cabelos, era... Severus nem conseguia mais pensar, mas não importava. A excitação fazia com que conseguisse descer mais e mais, até ter Harry inteirinho dentro da boca. Aplicou o máximo de pressão à base, com os lábios, cuidando para manter os dentes longe daquela carne macia.

Severus começou a sugar, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão do pênis. Ao mesmo tempo, massageava com as mãos os testículos de Harry, que iam ficando cada vez mais rígidos.

— Oh... Severus... tão bom...

Severus parou um pouco, para Harry não ejacular ainda. Sonhando com futuros prazeres, passou o polegar ao redor da entradinha de Harry. Quando este fez um movimento como que para tragar-lhe o dedo para dentro, ele não resistiu e, trocando de dedo, inseriu o indicador lá dentro. Seu próprio pênis doía de tão duro.

Enquanto seu indicador iniciava uma viagem pela estreita fenda, Severus voltou a chupar o pênis do garoto. A pontinha tocava-lhe o fundo da garganta no exato instante em que o dedo alcançou o ponto mais sensível do garoto, e o jorro de sêmen cálido quase o sufocou. Heroicamente, Severus engoliu tudo, até o fim.

Quando ergueu a cabeça para fitar o jovem amante, sentiu-se recompensado pela expressão totalmente saciada do garoto.

Deitou-se a seu lado, e o abraçou. Harry aninhou-se em seus braços. Ao fazê-lo, deve ter sentido o pênis de Severus pressionar-lhe as coxas, pois afastou um pouco a cabeça para olhar para ele, depois para o rosto de Severus.

— Me deixa... fazer o mesmo com você?

— Você não vai gostar — respondeu Severus, em voz rouca.

— Como sabe? Eu quero aprender.

Harry o encarava com tanta ansiedade, e Severus queria tanto, que não conseguiu dizer mais nada. E logo Harry estava lhe tirando as cuecas, com a sua ajuda, e instalando-se entre suas pernas já separadas.

— Não tente abocanhar tudo — aconselhou-lhe Severus, tentando parecer ameaçador e sabendo que estava se saindo muito mal. — Você pode machucar a nós dois, se tentar. Só a pontinha... já é muito bom. Mas cuide para não encostar os dentes, também.

— Sim, professor — respondeu Harry, absurdamente animado para quem acabara de gozar. Vantagens de se ter um amante de dezesseis anos.

Harry segurou-lhe a base com as duas mãos e começou a lamber-lhe a ponta. Severus achou que fosse gozar de imediato, de tanto que esperara por aquilo, e de tão bom que era. Mergulhou os dedos por entre os cabelos indóceis do jovem mago e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto aquela boca quentinha cerrava-se em torno de sua ponta e começava a descer por seu membro. Mordeu forte, para conter o impulso de mergulhar até o fundo da garganta do amante. Quando Harry lambeu o lado de dentro de seu pênis e depois roçou os lábios com firmeza ao redor de uma veia especialmente sensível Severus gemeu, quase gritou, e derramou sua semente dentro daquela boca deliciosa. Fechando os olhos, rendeu-se ao prazer.

Os espasmos ainda o percorriam, agora mais fracos, quando lábios com seu próprio sêmen colaram-se aos seus, possessivos e generosos ao mesmo tempo, como tudo naquele garoto impossível.

— Você me ama ou não, afinal? — perguntaram aquelas lábios, depois, quando os dois descansavam nos braços um do outro.

Severus não queria ter de responder. Não depois daquela noite perfeita. Mas sentiu que devia isso a Harry.

— Sinto muito se o que eu lhe disser não é o que você está esperando. A verdade é que eu não sei o que é "amor". Algumas pessoas já disseram que me amavam, e acabei descobrindo que isso não significava o que eu esperava que significasse. Acabei aprendendo que cada um dá a essa palavra um significado diferente. Portanto, eu preferia não responder a essa pergunta. E você? Sabe o que é o amor?

— Sei.

— E acha que está apaixonado por mim? Por quê? — perguntou Severus, sem conseguir entender.

— Ora, porque sim. Você é corajoso, poderoso e... se importa comigo.

— Quando começou a... ter essa idéia exótica?

Harry enrubesceu.

— Desde a primeira vez que tomei aquela poção Papaverea.

— Ah. As opiáceas. O seu amor não passa de uma alucinação.

Harry deu de ombros.

— E faz diferença?

A resposta do garoto era mais sábia do que parecia. De fato, se o amor é alguma coisa, não será uma espécie de alucinação?

Sem dizer nada, Severus fitou longamente os olhos do jovem amante. Olhos que, de repente, adquiriram tons de preocupação.

— Por que disse que me amava, então, naquela noite? — perguntou Harry.

Severus sentiu um nó na garganta, e respirou com dificuldade.

— Era como se eu estivesse no seu sonho. Foi algo... poético.

— Você não quis me decepcionar.

—Você sabe que eu não sou costumo me preocupar em não decepcionar as pessoas. É mais do que isso. Eu quis ser... especial para você. No seu sonho.

Harry abriu um sorriso radiante.

— Então eu acho que era verdade, o que você disse.

— Talvez você ainda esteja sonhando, Harry.

Fim

Continua em "A Ilha de Quetzal", a ser postada em breve.

Meu site mudou de endereço! Verifiquem no meu perfil o novo endereço.


End file.
